


Pre-Show Adrenaline

by kiwijackie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwijackie/pseuds/kiwijackie
Summary: “Ah… fuck, Reiji.” You whispered at the lowest volume you could muster.His gray eyes flashed deviously, and he reached up with his free hand to cup your cheek. “What a naughty, naughty girl.”





	Pre-Show Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my first time posting smut to a place where other people can read it. try not to flame me too hard, i'll cry all over my laptop.
> 
> otherwise, hope you all like it! sorry if Reiji is a little OOC, I've been playing SL instead of watching the anime lmao.

His lips slid across yours, and he took control over your moans, which were now just barely noticeable breaths.

It was hard to keep quiet, especially in the situation that the two of you decided to get into. You two were on the dressing room futon, rather, Reiji was on the futon. You were straddling his lap, facing him. He had managed to get you to agree to this, which was seriously dangerous.

He had started off with two fingers, massaging your clit and finally maneuvering them to slide inside of you, before you begged for more. So, you were dealing with three fingers working magic inside of you. Reiji decided you were being too loud, so he repressed your moans by covering your mouth with his.

Now you were a complete mess, dealing with major stimulation both ways.

“Ah… fuck, Reiji.” You whispered at the lowest volume you could muster.

His gray eyes flashed deviously, and he reached up with his free hand to cup your cheek. “What a naughty, naughty girl.” He whispered, tapping your cheek lightly before returning his attention to your lips. As he started to kiss you again, he moved his fingers faster and tried to put more pressure on your clit, which ended successfully as you moaned into his mouth.

You placed both of your hands under Reiji’s jaw and kissed harder, signifying that you were close to climax.

Then the door clicked open.

You pulled away from Reiji, gasping in shock (and partially because of your lack of oxygen). Reiji simply stopped moving, and you had to focus all of your energy on trying not to cum.

“Oh shit, sorry.” An indistinct voice yelped, slamming the door shut. “I’ll come back later!” Came a muffled addition from outside the door.

Reiji chuckled, running his free hand through his hair. “How rude. Didn’t even knock first.” He mumbled, switching demeanors almost immediately, “Now, where were we, kitty-kitty?” He purred in a sultry voice.

He began pumping his fingers back into you, curling them forward just slightly, which made you crumple forward in ecstasy. “Aaaah…” You moaned into Reiji’s neck.

“Shhh, be good. You’re almost there.” He kept the smooth, sultry purring constant, which turned you on even further.

You placed your hands onto Reiji’s tough shoulders, short breaths puffing out of you, replacing what would normally be moans. “Can I… can I cum? Please?” You begged at a whisper, causing Reiji to let out an almost childlike giggle.

“Ah-ah, be quiet, kitty. Then you can.” He replied in a wispy, slightly-teasing tone. At this, you held back a groan. “So obedient.” He hummed.

When he felt you clench around his fingers, he hummed before helping your lips meet his. “Mmm, ‘kay. Permission granted, baby.” He whispered, continuing his angled thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You moaned, trying to keep your voice down as you dug your nails into Reiji’s shoulders. “Reiji, give me that sweater over there.” You huffed, irritated with how quiet you had to be. You balled up one of the sleeves, and stuffed it in your mouth halfway, biting down on it.

“Good?” Reiji asked softly, losing his dominant demeanor for a moment. You gave a thumb up, and he slipped back into his controlling personality, pressing his fingers deliciously against your walls.

You could now let out louder moans, lessening the tension you felt.

The heat began spreading through your body: first in your abdomen, then up into your chest, then into your cheeks and brushing over your nose. You felt like a bomb that was about to explode. To change things up, Reiji held his thumb up against your extremely sensitive clitoris, making you twitch.

“Aaaah! Fuck, yes!” All of your visceral moans and cries were muffled by the cloth you had in your mouth, but Reiji still found it incredibly hot.

Reiji pushed his fingers up further, applying pressure everywhere he could – and efficiently helped you cum, pushing a powerful orgasm out of you. You tossed your head back and moaned, rocking back and forth on Reiji’s hand as your muscles clenched around him. “Yes, fuck!” You cried against the sweater.

Reiji felt warmth drip down his hand as he focused on your body language. You finally stopped rocking back and forth, but your walls were still involuntarily clenching and unclenching around his fingers. He looked up at you to make sure it was okay to remove himself, and you nodded, tossing the sweater back across the futon.

He made sure to pull the waistband of your leggings out so he didn’t get anything on them, proceeding to examine his hand, covered in your cum. He made eye contact with you as he slowly but surely licked his hand clean.

Even though you were still incredibly sensitive, you sat in Reiji’s lap and began rocking back and forth on the very prominent arousal showing through his pants. His head rolled back as he moaned, still cleaning his hand off.

“This is… really random, but my underwear is fucking wrecked.” You laughed, and Reiji propped his head back up, smiling with relaxed eyes.

“S’okay. I’ve got a small pair of boxers around here, I think.” He replied, moaning again before gaining a bit of sobriety, “Okay, kitty. You have to stop now, or else I’ll ruin my clothes, too.” He chuckled. You lifted yourself off of his lap, leaving small kisses all over his face and jawline.

“Thank you, that was very wonderful. Even though we almost got caught.” You mumbled sweetly. “Anything for you, sweetheart,” Reiji replied, smiling as you kept planting kisses on him. Then someone knocked at the dressing room door.

You sat back down on Reiji’s lap, careful of his erection. “Yeah?” Reiji called. The door cracked open to reveal one of Reiji’s bandmates, Ai.

“Hey, Ai.” You smiled, giving a small wave.

“Hello. Reiji, the manager wanted me to let you know that there’s been an arrangement change. We’re going over it as soon as everyone meets up near the stage left entrance.” He explained, “Oh, and I’m pretty sure you scared that assistant. He was a mess when he relayed all that to me.”

And right before he closed the door, Ai _winked_.

“Looks like we were caught after all.” Reiji huffed, and you laughed.

“It was worth it.”


End file.
